


𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙝𝙪𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙮

by IzzuBizzu



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzuBizzu/pseuds/IzzuBizzu
Summary: 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭’𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡, 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤, 𝐢𝐟 𝐢 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢’𝐦 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞.Y/N L/N came from a family of riches and delights - success basically ran through her heritage's blood. However, she comes across a foul ingredient to her dish when someone walks in her business with a compromising idea. That someone just happens to wear a navy-blue mask at night, leaking tar from empty eye sockets.Blood Hungry2019-2020 IzzuBizzu, Lizzzith, Izzlet ©𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐲𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐚 .... 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘹 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Creepypasta/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Eyeless Jack/You, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. 000.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑓𝑢𝑛𝑛𝑦 𝑜𝑓 𝘩𝑜𝑤 𝑓𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟- 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑡𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝘩𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑.  
> no dead doves: proceed with caution...

✧･ﾟ:* 𝙋𝙍𝙊𝙇𝙊𝙂𝙐𝙀 💉 new york city

❝ 𝐽𝑈𝑆𝑇 𝑆𝑂𝑀𝐸𝑂𝑁𝐸 𝑊𝐻𝑂 𝐶𝐴𝑁'𝑇 𝐻𝐸𝐿𝑃 𝐵𝑈𝑇 𝐺𝐸𝑇 𝐴 𝐺𝑅𝐼𝑃. 𝑊𝐻𝐼𝑇𝐸𝑅 𝑇𝐻𝐴𝑁 𝑆𝑁𝑂𝑊, 𝑆𝑇𝐼𝐶𝐾𝐸𝑅 𝑇𝐻𝐴𝑁 𝐵𝐿𝑂𝑂𝐷. ❞ 

_no dead doves: proceed with_ _caution _♡ _friday, october 25th, 2015 **!**_ a warm autumn day in new york ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡   


" ** _HURRY_** _UP, MAN._ " _STAMPING_ her foot down, the H/C girl glared over at the man managing her money. "Look, it's cold, and I'm going to miss my ride." The dull man remained silent as he just silently checked her money. Y/N watched as he presented the hundred dollar bill up to the light, following the slight mark that it was real.    


"How old are you?" Y/N perked up at the burning question, sucking on her teeth. "Twelve."   


"Where did you receive the money?" Narrowing her anxious eyes, she scoffed. "Excuse me?" "You heard me." "Look, are you going to take my money or what?" The girl leans in, eyes glaring defiantly, the raw emotion in her chest began to bubble up with pent-up anger. The older man just jeered away, merely delivering her the bag. Snatching it, Y/N marched out of the store, scarcely hearing the mumbles of the older adult.   


"What a brat." Y/N just sighed, merely looking for her ride. "Where's Mom?" She complained bitterly to herself. The cold was stifling her. Deciding to hardly walk, figuring her father forgot to remind her mom, Y/N began to stroll across the streets of NYC. Ignoring the stares and chatters, it began to bustle in her mind as her boots strike the concrete ground. Occasionally stepping in snow, Y/N glanced at the desperate people around her. Usually, the man in a classy, fake suit on the phone or the bold mother. New York was as busy as her creative mind. But what her intention was operating on flour and butter. Sugar and cinnamon, mixed in with milk and water. Either to add candied fruit or the sweetener instead? These were the thoughts of Y/N, and discovering the idea of baking was terrific for her. Her mother didn't seem to mind, and well, her father didn't care. He had that mindset of "As long as you make money!" Y/N sighed to herself at the thought. Probably the reason why Y/N was drowning in raw gold, but the fact that her father- _**what was that**_?   


A blaring horn and the graze of the ground from tires biting at it, the color of white streamed across her vision.   


Glancing over to the side where the street was, eager eyes widening, Y/N watched as speeding cop cars began to run down the road like a chase. Ambulances followed as with firetrucks. She prevented her tracks, watching as the flashing lights colored her eyes. Concerned people around her began to chatter and whisper; others ignored it. The deafening noise drowned out her thoughts, and she keenly watched in anxious curiosity.   


She recognized the hands of someone jerking her away from the street, Y/N yelped.   


"N/N, what are you doing here?" Y/N frantically began to stutter. "Harrison?" Looking anxiously at the dyed, black, curly locks and the piercing on the nose - yup that was her older brother. Well, one of them.   


"Are you going to answer me?" He hissed, forcibly pulling his sister closer to him as his own eyes watched the cars fly by. "I told Dad I was going out for baking-" "You need to go home." Harrison retorted, spinning his sister around, forcing her to continue walking. "Hey! What about you?" Y/N tried calling over the harsh sounds, Harry just shrugged. "Don't worry about me. Just get home. And don't tell Mom!" Y/N only remained silent. Walking the street, her eyes stared at the people surrounding her. Y/N hated the looks she got from people. She ignored the sounds of the road, deciding that right now, it was better in her head.   


"Mom?" Peeking her head out, peering in, Y/N flung a small bag onto her mother's bed. She could observe the shadow of her mother at the desk, the sound of her fingers smashing the keys of the keyboard. "I bought you the M&Ms you can snack on." She called. Her mother averted her eyes from the screen and looked over to her daughter. A charming smile appeared on her rosy lips.   


"Hey, sweetheart." Y/N watched as her mom got up and collected the bag from her bed, pulling out the candy. "Are you making anything?" Swaying her head, Y/N shrugged.   


"Don't think so, why?" "Evelynn desperately wants her friends over. Might be polite to make something." Y/N only rolled her eyes, leaning against the door frame. "Maybe..." She mumbled, glancing over to Eve's room, noting the door shut. "You should check up on her." Jennie tried reassuring her daughter, gripping her shoulder and gently squeezing it. Y/N only tensed up. "Later."   


Jennie frowned at this as her daughter pushed away, barely giving a slight smile. "I'm going up to my room. It's getting late." Y/N was right; the light in the room was slightly turning pink with an orange tint. The sun was going down. "Okay, but have you seen Harry, or is he in his room?" Jennie asked as Y/N began to walk away. Turning over to confront her mother, Y/N remained silent before flashing a foolish grin.   


"Pretty sure he's in his room. I wouldn't worry about it. I'll see you later, thank you, Mom." "Love you," Jennie called. "Love you too."   


Running up the set of stairs up to her room, Y/N pushed open her door and then slammed it, breathing heavily. She hated lying, but she dearly loved her brother to death. Knowing him, he would likely put together her something if he didn't receive a threatening call. Deciding to just sit on her bed and light a vanilla bean candle, Y/N watched as the sun went down, confused. Her mind wasn't on running gears; it brought her peace. For once, to just sit and relax and be able to breathe without the thought of indecisiveness. Y/N sucked on her teeth as she observed the sun go to dawn. She hated the color orange. It instantly reminded her of fire, and she hated the touch of the oven without a glove. Deciding to hop into the shower, Y/N ignored the familiar sounds of the sirens. It was New York, after all.   


"Hey! Get back!" The harsh sound of angry shouts echoed through the filthy streets as Jack ran desperately. Of fucking course, he got caught. He was granted a favor for Jeff after BEN got on his ass. He didn't want to cause a fucking scene, but with the dire situation going on, EJ might. The smell of smoke caught Jack's attention as he continued running. Why were there smoke and heavy breathing? Ah, Jack could bluntly tell the employee was getting tired, and if anything, he looked like an ordinary robber. EJ could get away with this. The absolute point of doing this was to acquire the personal copy of BEN's Majora's Mask. The violent game merely rested in his hoodie pocket. Since Jeffery probably couldn't do it without a few throats slit - Jack accepted the offer.

With the offer of a few hearts and kidneys. Mostly kidneys. On the edge of the city, EJ suddenly stopped, finally hearing the ruckus. The deafening sounds of sirens and ambulance calls. Jack winced. He wasn't near them at all, probably farther into the city, but he could apprehend them from miles away. What was with the damn ruckus, and as with the smoke? Bobbing his head and walking more in-depth into the forest, he could only just detect the sounds of the owls and sometimes crickets. Jack glanced over to the side, the blurry vision of city lights. He was getting exhausted of the same damn blur: dull yellow and ghastly white, sometimes navy blue, burning red, violet purple. Sitting down silently, the wind breezing in his sensitive ears, EJ just growled before taking the game out of his pocket.

Hopefully, no one saw him. He didn't want to deal with the effort of discovering the pathetic souls and devouring them for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this prologue intro ! up next is the introduction and general information. please do not skip this.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, lovely ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💉 completed
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💉 1432


	2. 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝘩𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑟𝑦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 𝐿𝑒𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑐𝘩𝑎𝑖𝑟, 𝑚𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑜𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡. "𝐸𝘩? 𝐸𝑦𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝐽𝑎𝑐𝑘, 𝘩𝑢𝘩?" 𝑇𝘩𝑒 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙 𝑠𝑖𝑔𝘩𝑒𝑑, 𝑔𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑠𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑎 𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑖𝑐 𝑑𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑟𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑓𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝑡𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑦. "𝐼 𝑔𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢."

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

✧･ﾟ:* 𝙄𝙉𝙏𝙍𝙊𝘿𝙐𝘾𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉 💉 greeting, general information, warnings, & dead dove: do not eat

_♡_ 𝐺𝑅𝐸𝐸𝑇𝐼𝑁𝐺

❝ 𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐻𝑂𝑅: 𝐸𝐿𝐼𝑍𝐴𝐵𝐸𝐿𝐿. 𝐴𝐺𝐸: 𝑀𝐼𝑁𝑂𝑅. 𝐶𝑈𝑅𝑅𝐸𝑁𝑇 𝑆𝑇𝐴𝑇𝑈𝑆: 𝑂𝑁𝐿𝐼𝑁𝐸. 𝑃𝑅𝑂𝐶𝐸𝐸𝐷: 𝑌𝐸𝑆? 𝑁𝑂? ❞

greetings, welcome to the author's eyeless jack x reader, _blood hungry_ _**!**_ this book was heavily inspired by other authors' creations and as well certain songs. as well as her own oc- who will be mentioned in the story. _all headcanons that are not canon to any official creepypasta is her own headcanon- please do not steal any ideas that the reader is not aware of, and seems to be implemented by the author's choice._

all of the author's books come with introductions with _greetings_ , _explanations_ , _disclaimers_ , and _general information_. this is made for the reader, so they are not confused when they get onto the next chapter. please do not skip.

this story is a dead dove: do not eat. please find the triggers below before proceeding. readers have been warned.

♡ 𝐺𝐸𝑁𝐸𝑅𝐴𝐿 𝐼𝑁𝐹𝑂𝑅𝑀𝐴𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁

❝ 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝑂𝑉𝐸𝑅𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐹𝐴𝑁𝐷𝑂𝑀: 𝐶𝑅𝐸𝐸𝑃𝑌𝑃𝐴𝑆𝑇𝐴. 𝑆𝐶𝐴𝑁𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐼𝐷𝐸𝐴𝑆: 𝑋 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅. 𝐹𝐼𝑁𝐷𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐶𝐻𝐴𝑅𝐴𝐶𝑇𝐸𝑅: 𝐸𝑌𝐸𝐿𝐸𝑆𝑆 𝐽𝐴𝐶𝐾. 𝑂𝑃𝐸𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐹𝐼𝐿𝐸𝑆 𝐹𝑂𝑅 𝐵𝐿𝑂𝑂𝐷 𝐻𝑈𝑁𝐺𝑅𝑌... 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷 𝑊𝐼𝑇𝐻 𝐶𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁. ❞

any of the characters mentioned canon to the creepypasta universe: do not belong to the author. neither do images unless said. credit will be left before the chapter begins. please dm if it is the reader's or someone else's work and they would like it taken down. however, _the plot, minor characters and developed reader personality_ is owned by IzzuBizzu, Lizzzith, and Izzlet. of course, the reader itself is not, but the _personality choice_ and _character ideas_ are. evanora kim hyun, who is mentioned through out this story- or any chapter, headcanon ideas, plot line- published that is not by any authors listed above: will be found, taken down, and reported.

the relationship endorsed with the reader and eyeless jack is not healthy. please be aware that the author does not endorse these relationships in real life. this is for entertainment purposes. if readers believe this is healthy, please seek professional health- as relationships with possible serial killers is not invigorating.

please be aware of character backstory. there will be _spoilers_ to such as: creepypasta stories, endings, character deaths, etcetera. characters are aged up to legal age. ages will be left ambiguous unless stated otherwise. they will always be above the age of 18 or above. canon ages such as hoody or masky are represented as adults in their twenties. 

the author is aware that marble hornets- characters such as: jay, alex, the operator- also known as slenderman in this story, tim wright, brain thomas, masky, hoody, and any others are not creepypasta. the author has chosen to add these characters for the enjoyment of the crossover. entertainment purposes only between the two universes- as well as plot and story wise.

due the author's choice- the reader will remain female. this can be switched to any reader, anyone and everyone.

the reader is a female enfp-a. more information about the reader and her personality is linked below. the reader comes from a successful family, tending to be selfless, emotional with a lot of empathy. 

for plot, the setting will remain in upper east, new york. this may change through out the story.

♡ 𝑊𝐴𝑅𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺𝑆

❝ 𝐸𝑅𝑅𝑂𝑅: 𝐵𝐸𝐿𝑂𝑊 𝐼𝑆 𝐴𝑁𝑌 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝐿𝐴𝐼𝑀𝐸𝑅𝑆 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐴𝑈𝑇𝐻𝑂𝑅 𝑊𝑂𝑈𝐿𝐷 𝐿𝐼𝐾𝐸 𝑇𝑂 𝑆𝐴𝑌 𝐵𝐸𝐹𝑂𝑅𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝐴𝐷𝐸𝑅 𝑃𝑅𝑂𝐶𝐸𝐸𝐷𝑆 𝑂𝑁𝑇𝑂 𝐴𝑁𝑌 𝑇𝑅𝐼𝐺𝐺𝐸𝑅𝑆 𝑂𝑅 𝐷𝐼𝑆𝐶𝑂𝑀𝐹𝑂𝑅𝑇𝑆. ❞

as this book is creepypasta fandom-based and a dead dove: do not eat: this book does contain heavy topics.

although all characters are above the age of eighteen, as the author is a minor, will not writing explicit scenes. 

any romance involved will be indirect, unhealthy or just plain out wrong. the author has chosen this for the reality and explicit behavior that these characters would of done if they were real. this story is not a typical fantasy. they are serial killers with mental problems and should be taken seriously.

the author's writing with the characters depend to be different- most creepypasta characters will be mentioned as well as marble hornets. interactions will vary.

finally, the author's way of portrayal may be different than the creator's, the reader's perspective or any one else's. please be aware that the book is fan made and for entertainment purposes. the book is not canon. 

please take with an open mind and enjoy.

♡ 𝐷𝐸𝐴𝐷 𝐷𝑂𝑉𝐸: 𝐷𝑂 𝑁𝑂𝑇 𝐸𝐴𝑇

❝𝐴𝑁 𝑈𝑁𝐸𝑋𝑃𝐸𝐶𝑇𝐸𝐷 𝑃𝑅𝑂𝐵𝐿𝐸𝑀 𝐻𝐴𝑆 𝐴𝑃𝑃𝐸𝐴𝑅𝐸𝐷. 𝑆𝐻𝑈𝑇𝑇𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐷𝑂𝑊𝑁 𝐴𝐿𝐿 𝑆𝑌𝑆𝑇𝐸𝑀𝑆- 𝐷𝐸𝐴𝐷 𝐷𝑂𝑉𝐸: 𝐷𝑂 𝑁𝑂𝑇 𝐸𝐴𝑇! 𝐷𝐸𝐴𝐷 𝐷𝑂𝑉𝐸: 𝐷𝑂 𝑁𝑂𝑇 𝐸𝐴𝑇! 𝐷𝐸𝐴𝐷 𝐷𝑂𝑉𝐸: 𝐷𝑂 𝑁𝑂𝑇 𝐸𝐴𝑇! 𝐷𝐸𝐴𝐷 𝐷𝑂𝑉𝐸: 𝐷𝑂 𝑁𝑂𝑇 𝐸𝐴𝑇! 𝐷𝐸𝐴𝐷 𝐷𝑂𝑉𝐸: 𝐷𝑂 𝑁𝑂𝑇- ❞

**dead dove: do not eat** is a warning or tag used to indicate that a fanwork contains tropes or elements that may be deemed morally reprehensible without explicitly condemning the sensitive aspects. (according to Fanlore.org)

if any of these topics below bother the reader in any way, they should not read this story. the reader has been told excessively, and if sensitive- should proceed with caution if they make the choice to read the story.

if the reader is sensitive to:

_ death_

_ gore_

_ blood_

_ mental illness_

_ cannibalism_

_ suicidal thoughts or tendencies _

_ heavy drug use and addiction_

_ manipulation_

_ abuse_

_ panic, anxiety attacks or depressive episodes_

_ self harm_

please make the choice for yourself to see if this story is right for you or not. 

more dead doves will be added as the story continues, but the author will let readers know as the story updates in author notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> thank you for reading and not skipping - as well as giving my story a chance. my link to my book schedule will always be published down below. you can also find my schedule in my navigation through my about as well as my book navigation. there you can see possible new creepypasta books i might be uploading in the future. this is also crossposted onto archive of our own- the user the same as on my main account: which would be IzzuBizzu. if you find any other account with this work- let me know and please report them.
> 
> if you would like to contact me at any of my social media, please feel free at any of my social media listed below.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, lovely ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑡𝑤𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 💉 bizzu_izzu
> 
> 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑚 💉 moonflowerbelle or izzu_bizzu
> 
> please do not message or follow izzu_bizzu without messaging any accounts listed under authors prior. the account is the author's personal and will decline any messages from unknown people unless further conformation is known.
> 
> 𝑎𝑟𝑐𝘩𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑜𝑤𝑛 💉 IzzuBizzu


	3. 001.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 𝑌/𝑁 𝑔𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡. 𝑇𝘩𝑒 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑝𝑒 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒.   
> no dead doves: proceed with caution...

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

✧･ﾟ:* 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 𝙊𝙉𝙀  💉  jennie's banana bread

❝ 𝐴𝐷𝐷 𝑂𝑁𝐸-𝐻𝐴𝐿𝐹 𝐶𝑈𝑃 𝑂𝐹 𝑉𝐸𝐺𝐺𝐼𝐸, 𝐴𝑁𝐷 𝑂𝑁𝐸 𝐶𝑈𝑃 𝑂𝐹 𝑆𝑊𝐸𝐸𝑇𝐸𝑁𝐸𝐷, 𝐵𝐴𝑁𝐴𝑁𝐴 𝑀𝐼𝐿𝐾 𝐼𝑁𝑇𝑂 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐵𝑂𝑊𝐿. ❞ 

_no dead doves: proceed with caution_ _♡_ _tuesday, redacted, 2020 **!** _ a week before the y/n of the l/n family turns seventeen ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

_"_ ** _HARRY_** _!" JENNIE CALLED, KEENLY WATCHING_ as her beloved daughter forcefully tore open the package of Japanese banana milk. "Why don't you help Y/N with the bread?"

"Mom, leave him alone." Y/N could only grumble in response as she carefully poured the liquid into the prepared bowl. "You know he doesn't like leaving his room." "I can only try getting him out of it," Jennie responded as she watched her daughter's nimble fingers mix the ingredients with a wooden spoon. Y/N only laughed and bounced her head.

"How do you feel on turning seventeen, brat?" A joyful voice undoubtedly appeared, and Y/N looked over to her side to observe her two older sisters. Twins. Evelynn, who was contentedly munching on a leftover banana, minding her work on her nails, carefully painted a deep purple. Gracelynn, the one who spoke, messing with one of the recipe books. "Horrible." Y/N joked as she eagerly watched as the rest of her family typically enter.

"Is that banana bread?" Anderson asked, yawning, his shoulder around the eldest sister, Roselynn. No evident sign of Harry. "Yes, dear sir," Y/N hummed out, as she poured the mixture into a pan.

"Now, can you guys please exit my kitchen?"

"Your kitchen?" Anderson scoffed as he leaned over to flick some leftover batter from the bowl onto Y/N's forehead. She squealed loudly, swatting his hand away.

"Andy, stop!" "Are you using your recipe, Y/N?" Gracelynn asked, flipping through the pages of Y/N's bound book. The H/C girl frowned, wiping off the batter from her skin. "No, I'm using Mom's."

"Of course, Mom's banana bread is the best." Evelynn huffed, out of her trance from her glossy nails. Her brown eyes looked up, staring fiercely at her youngest. "When is it going to be done?" Chairs scuffled as Anderson took a seat next to Jennie, who was busy typing on a laptop. Roselynn merely took her time to the fridge, grabbing out sparkling water.

"In an hour, why?" Evelynn could merely grin. "Mom is allowing a party," "I never said that." Jennie scowled, looking up from her laptop. The kitchen turned silent as Y/N cleared her throat. "But!" "Don't say that to me, young lady." Jennie scorns.

"Here we go again," Gracelynn muttered as Roselynn laughed through the bubbles of her drink. "Just because Dad said yes?" "Doesn't Dad own the house?"

The siblings all choked out various noises in humor. "You're the legal age of eighteen. Technically nineteen. You live here. My rules, I could kick you out, Evie." Jennie coldly replied, causing Evelynn to make a face. "You would have to kick Gracelynn out too."

"Okay, leave me the hell out of this!" Gracelynn quickly responded, astounded that her twin would haul her into this mess. "In that case that goes for everyone," Anderson muttered smartly, watching as Y/N giggled out. "I'm seventeen, sooo.." Everyone laughed except for Evelynn and Jennie, who was back to work.

"I wouldn't recommend having a party, anyways." A voice popped out, and Y/N smiled. "Harrison!" She sweetly called out, causing the raven to roll his eyes.

"Hi, yes, greet me to this abundant situation," Harrison grumbled out, joining his family in the kitchen. "Why do we need to listen to you?" Evelynn asked, her tone sour.

"I don't know." Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe because the number of people getting kidnapped and murdered is a lot more frequent now."

Y/N scrunched her nose at this. "Ew." "It's in New York! What doesn't happen here?" Evelynn gasped out as Gracelynn scoffed. "You had a blowout party last month. Can't you wait?"

"And can we not do this while I'm ingesting something?" Roselynn jumped in, causing Y/N to laugh delightedly. "Ingesting?" "Well, I'm not eating anything."

"Rose, no one fucking cares," Eve whined, stomping her foot. "Harry, you're just saying that." "Why would I be saying that?" Harry grumbled, sitting down next to Andy, who was fumbling with his phone.

"You hate my friends. "I don't hate your friends." "Yes, you do! One of them said you put some stupid hex on her."

Roselynn burst out laughing. "Shit, that was me." "What?" Eve turned around to face Rose and start smacking at her, causing the blonde to laugh even more hysterically. "None of us like your friends! Get over it."

"Pass me a drink!" Y/N called, as Grace nodded, sliding over a glass of banana milk to her youngest sibling. "Much appreciated." Ignoring the catfight between her two sites, Jennie sighed.

"Girls, resolve it. No party, Harry, what were you saying?" "Some level of murders escalated last night." Y/N remained silent, sipping her drink, listening quietly. "I think school canceled too, N/N." Y/N sighed with relief. "Never finished that essay, so thank the lord."

As the kitchen went back to its usual chatter, Y/N's mother typing, the bickering between Rose and Evie, and Harry's tapping on the counter. Y/N left the kitchen. She instantly reminded Grace to grab the homemade bread out of the oven once the hour hit. Though it was early in the day, she was feeling weary. Her mind began turning like gears again. New York was a particular place. Naturally curious, every day, Y/N saw something new. Y/N recognized that. Her friends were jealous, incomplete, lonely, broken. She never liked flaunting it off. The money she possessed wasn't her's. Biting on her lip, she stared at the city below her. The penthouse view was beautiful, Y/N feeling relief.

The possibility she would find someone genuine. Maybe sooner than she expected.

"What do you mean, you lost it?" BEN sneered, Jeff fiddling with his knife. "I never said I lost it." "Are you retarded in the head?" BEN asked, leaning in, his frame glitching.

"I would watch it if I were you, elf." Jeff glared back, lidless eyes staring back at the dull pessimistic ones. "I've never messed up before." "That's because you give it to Jack to do."

Jeff only growled in return, overlooking the fact BEN was right. "Why don't you ask him?" BEN remained silent as he completely phased out of Jeff's burner phone. Wasn't smart to hold on to an authentic one, BEN prompted him that. Plus, he needed to keep in contact with the glitch without the help of them.

"I don't like him..." "Because?" Jeff asked, staring dully at the cabin wall, looking over to the ghost. "Not after I caused that ruckus between him and that _thing_ ," BEN muttered incoherently, before inevitably turning to Jeff. "Not the point. Get me my damn game back. I don't care if you have to get caught from the police or some stupid shit. If _he_ gets on my ass for it, I'm fucked. And if I'm fucked." BEN leaned in close to Jeffery, the water dripping onto Jeff's white hoodie. "I'll drag you into Hell." Sneering, BEN backed away, jumping back into the phone, leaving the room silent. Jeff looked over to the shallow puddles of polluted water, left with the foul stench of lake water and burning smoke. Jeff scrunched his nose, silently getting up. Time to find the eyeless freak.

Jack remained silent, strolling through the woods. The daylight was causing his eyes to sting slightly, and he was getting exhausted from it. "Ow." He grumbled, stopping in his tracks to slip off his mask. Feeling the tar leak onto his hands, only seeing black blobs onto gray patches, he sighed as he patted his hands onto his jeans. Wiping the liquid off his skin, Jack perked up at the sound of leaves crunching. Something was chasing after him.

Pulling out his weapon, but before he could swing, Jack could already smell blood and burnt hair.

_Jeffery Woods_. "What do you want, clown?" Jack grumbled, feeling the knife cold on his skin. "I need you to find BEN's game."

"What?" Jack questioned, his tone sour and bitter. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Not my job," Jeff replied as Jack raised an eyebrow. "You were issued the task, how could it not be?"

"I'm giving it to you, dumbass. And put your damn mask on. You look gross." Handing back his navy blue mask, he didn't realize he dropped, and Jack only remained silent. He merely felt the emotional numbness in his chest as he observed Jeff pick it up from the ground. Jack could only watch as a white blur walked away after, slouched and slow. Jack only scrunched his nose as he watched the sun up in the sky. Around noon, and before Jack could ask where Jeff last put the game, Woods was gone. "Fucker." Jack sighed angrily. The overgrown forest was silent. Nothing rang out. And days like this, the blistering sun's rays peeked through the raw fog.

Couldn't BEN track it? ... Well, if he could, he wouldn't keep asking Jeff for favors, would he? "Dumb glitch," Jack growled as he began to leave the forest, hands shoved into his pockets. The city was growing dearer, Jack growing anxious, pulling his hood up, noises from the city of New York ringing in his ears. It was better to get it out of the way, he repeated. _Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way_. Not because some Joker looking freak set him into this mess, Jack mentally groaned. He was tired of this already.

"We should go to Colette's." Y/N whined as she sat on Harry's bed. He was busy typing away as his computer. "You should go."

"You need to leave the house." "No, I don't," Harry responded, his voice annoyed. "Shouldn't you do that essay?"

"I have until school is back." "Get it done and over with." Y/N just remained silent as she looked at the empty plate of banana bread. "You weren't lying about the murders, were you?" She said. The rapid clicking stopped as Harry sighed.

"Why would I lie about that? Don't be like Evelynn now." "I'm not her." Y/N whined, throwing a pillow at her brother. He almost shrieked as it almost hit his drink. "Sorry!" The H/C apologized as she sat up.

"You will be," Harry grumbled, moving his drink. "Some gun raid, I don't want her friends over either. But no, I wasn't lying." Y/N sighed.

"People are dying..." "People die every day, N/N," Harry mumbled, hand on his cheek as he clicked around sites.

"Not the point, Harry. Gun raids? Drugs?" Y/N stood up from his bed, picking up the plate and setting it on Harry's empty plate on his desk. "This city is a human trash place." Harry scoffed.

"The entire world is. Stop reminding me and get out." Y/N rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but at least show me an article." Harry raised his eyebrow, looking over at his sister, who was tapping her foot.

"You want to see?" "Obviously." "You sure?" "Stop doing that. Just show me the damn thing." Y/N hissed as Harry rolled his eyes.

Watching the screen as it popped up a news article, E/C, and brown eyes glazed over the pictures.

Mangled hands and dismembered limbs scarred out from the burning heat. Empty eyes with bloodstained skin. Yellow caution tape surrounding black, charred, ashes: the intact building burnt down—all for illegal drugs.

"Holy shit, look at the body..." Y/N whispered out, and she pointed it out. "No shit," Harry mumbled incoherently, scrolling. "Precisely happened last night. Near the edge of Manhattan."

"Right near us." "Not exactly, nowhere near Central Park," Harry reluctantly concluded. "But still kinda dangerous." Shrugging, he looked over to his little sister. "What, you worried?"

"No, just... curious." Harry only scoffed. "Sure... Woah." Dragging his mouse cursor over to one of the pictures, he leaned in closer to his screen. "Look at that. Is that an animal?" He whispered harshly.

Y/N did too, inspecting the bleak pictures. A grim unknown figure hunched over one of the bodies, but it looked like a shadow, not exactly an animal. "I think it's just a shadow, Harry." She frowned. Harry just remained silent. "Harry?" She merely called, nudging him from his peaceful state. He watched as his suspicious eyes dilated, and he jumped nervously.

"Yeah, I think so too." Y/N frowned. "Okay... let me know if you need anything." Nodding, Y/N received their plates and fled his room.

_How weird_. Y/N thought to herself as she ran down the stairs. But her brother was always like that. Y/N sighed as she looked at the window, seeing the noon sun. She liked New York. Even with the problems it had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> hey guys ! this is updated a lot earlier than expected, so enjoy. i finally had a spot in new york to put the family, which would be manhattan, new york. forgive me if i make any mistakes - if you guys are from new york. their penthouse is located on the upper east side, so it's fun to look at maps and etc, haha.
> 
> anyways, hope you guys enjoyed ! thank you so much for your love, etc. id really appreciate it if you guys check out evanora : my creepypasta oc. this is her roleplay form. if you guys enjoy her, let me know if you want her in the story. the way i want to run this book, id think she be a great help. now without spoiling anything, of course.
> 
> i hope you guys don't mind how im rewriting this. i'm trying my best ! thank you so much for the support. please stay safe from covid-19 !
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, lovely ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💉 completed
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💉 2421


	4. 002.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 𝑂𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑛𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒. 𝐻𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑦 𝑠𝑢𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝘩𝑜𝑜𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔.  
> no dead doves: proceed with caution...

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

✧･ﾟ:* 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 𝙏𝙒𝙊 💉  oliver's plum coffee cake

❝ 𝑆𝑇𝐸𝐸𝑃 𝑂𝑁𝐸 𝑃𝐼𝑁𝑇 𝑂𝐹 𝐶𝑂𝐹𝐹𝐸𝐸, 𝐴𝐷𝐷 𝑆𝑊𝐸𝐸𝑇 𝑀𝐼𝐿𝐾 𝐼𝑁𝑇𝑂 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑀𝐼𝑋𝑇𝑈𝑅𝐸 𝐴𝐹𝑇𝐸𝑅. ❞ 

_no dead doves: proceed with caution_ _♡_ _wednesday, redacted, 2020 **!** _ six days before the y/n of the l/n family turns seventeen ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

**_THE_** _RING OF THE_ telephone broke Y/N's thoughts, looking up, she grabbed the phone from the kitchen counter. "Hello? L/N residency." Whistling the greeting into the speaker, Y/N's e/c eyes lit up as she recognized the voice. "Hello?"

"Dad?" "Hey, sweetie. I'm just calling to say hi. How is my wonderful daughter?" "Which one?" Y/N joked, causing Oliver to chuckle over the phone. "You, silly. My baby girl." 

Y/N's lips lifted as she walked out of the kitchen, peering over to the living room. There she saw her mother, typing away at her laptop. "Mom, Dad called." Jennie looked up, hearing Y/N's voice before nodding. "Tell him that he needs to be home by Friday."

"Did you hear Mom?" Y/N asked the silence from her father was making her shuffle her feet. The only thing she was hearing was the light chatter of his coworkers in the background. 

"I did. I'm not sure if I can be." "Oh..." Y/N frowned, glancing at Jennie. The brunette was watching her daughter with a somber look, seeing her shake her head. The mother just sighed, clicking on her laptop before shutting it. Y/N didn't sense the anger rising from Jennie, or was it disappointment? A mixture of both? It didn't matter as the weight on Y/N's chest sank further. 

"I'm sorry, N/N. The hospital is busy." "It's always busy." Y/N blurted out with bitterness, Oliver only sighing in response. Watching her mother stand close to her slender figure, rubbing her shoulders gently, Y/N shooked her head. "It doesn't matter..."

"I'll get you something for your birthday, okay?" "I want you home." "I'll be home next week." "You always say that." "I _promise_." Y/N only remained silent, tears brewing, Jennie's comfort bringing the warmth back into her body. "Okay, daddy." Y/N croaked out; voice elevated at a higher level.

Oliver was a tongue-tied man. He never liked emotion; he didn't know how to comfort. Jennie only clicked her tongue, before squeezing Y/N's shoulder gently, walking into the kitchen. Y/N never liked conflict either. She always left when Harry asked her to and never liked talking about her emotions to Rose. Anderson never felt the need to check up on her since he thought the other three or four would take care of their youngest dearest. Evelynn didn't care, and Gracelynn was busy in her studies. Plus, Y/N liked it that way. Relying on herself was the better option.

"Hey, Mom?" Y/N called after a few words of saying goodbye. The same, _Bye, lovebug. Bye, Dad. Love you, I'll call you soon. I love you too._ Though the nickname always changed, Y/N hated the routine. 

"Yes, Y/N?" "Can I go to the bakery?" Jennie remained silent, stopping herself from grabbing a glass of wine. Wine in the afternoon was her cup of tea. Thinking before looking over to her daughter that was staring over with a somber look, a pang of guilt washed over Jennie. Her father always called on Wednesdays. Yesterday, Y/N baked the banana bread for her mother. Her recipe. _My sweetheart was hoping her birthday present from her father was to hear the notice that he was coming home._ Jennie thought it hit her. "Sure, N/N. Be back before dusk. Bring something back?" A soft smile appeared on her daughter's lip that brought relief to the brunette. 

"A few plums. We can make your father's coffee cake?" Y/N beamed. Jennie watched her reaction, hoping to see some light in her e/c eyes. "Sure." Y/N joyfully said as Jennie grinned at her daughter.

"Be back soon, _lovebug_."

The city was quiet after that. Y/N left in a hurry, throwing on a white cardigan over a gray tank top tucked into loose black shorts. Slipping on a pair of her sister's old boots, Y/N grabbed her wallet before leaving. Pressing the elevator button, ignoring the feeling of the weight of her and machinery being pushed down to the lobby floor, Y/N whistled. _Shouldn't be too cold out. Or warm. Just like a perfect pudding._ Saying hi to the receptionist and leaving the lobby in a hurry, Y/N relaxed in the weather's embrace.

"N/N! So nice to see you." Hearing someone call out her name, Y/N turned around to see a bright face. Red locks with bouncy curls, a girl her age bounced to her. 

"Hey, Sophia." Y/N greeted with a warm smile. "You live in the East Upper Side?" She questioned, eyes gleaming. "I didn't know that. You must be rich." She joked, nudging Y/N's shoulder as they began to walk. 

"You can say that," Y/N grimaced, but Sophia didn't seem to notice. "Why do you go to our school anyway? You could afford to go to some all-girls-academy." Sophia began to overload Y/N with questions, the girl only biting her lip, following Sophia with a nervous edge. 

"I like my high school." "I think it's shitty if I were you..." 

"Well, you're not me." Y/N cut off Sophia with an angry tone, feeling a bit stressed from the sudden attention. Eyes widening and looking over, Y/N huffed. "Sorry, I just don't talk about it."

"Having money?" Sophia asked, glancing over to Y/N with her hazel colored eyes. 

Y/N paused. She didn't want to seem too casual about the topic. Thinking of something to respond with that seemed appropriate, Y/N just smiled. "I bake for a living." Her tone was enthusiastic, and it caused the girl to laugh.

"I forgot you do that. Where are you going?"

"The bakery in Queens. Do you wanna come?" Sophia frowned.

"In Queens?" Y/N just smiled, forgetting about the uncomfortable topic before. "I'm going to Colette's Cravings & Sweets. Ever heard of it?"

"No, not at all! Is it good?" "I work there, silly! Of course, it's good." The two girls burst out laughing, making their way to a subway. 

The stench of the heat broke Jack into a nearby alleyway. The body he had just killed in a state of frenzy laid close to him. His boots coated in blood, pooling into his socks as he bit into a liver. The juice had leaked down his chin and down to the floor. Devouring it so fast, Jack plunged his hand into the corpse. The man he had killed was twitching, the occasional moan still leaving his lips, the killer watching amused.

"You never get bored with this." Muttering to himself before pulling out a kidney and biting into it once more. The sudden kill had satisfied the brunette, but in the long run, it wasn't the smartest choice. Something was trying to claw out of his chest, trying to pierce through his lungs. The only way to satisfy this inner creature was to _kill, kill, kill_. He always relished in the bloodshed, the struggling under his grasp, begging, pleading to be let go. But why would a predator let go of his prey? Whenever this happened, Jack always ate like it was his last meal. But overall, for him, it was.

Who knew when the killer would be caught? They would take him in for tests when they finally found the man stealing organs in the streets of New York City. If they ever would.

But the victims that were left. The _unfortunate, pitiful, poor_ victims. To them, they were children, family members, sometimes girlfriend, boyfriend. Husband or wife. Jack found it to be food. EJ left it to no mercy. He never got tired of the looks of their eyes. Sometimes the small little voice came back in his mind.

_Do you think they found his body yet? Would that little girl grow up to be like you before? She mentioned how much she liked helping people. Maybe she would have become an excellent doctor._

But that voice was inferior to the hunger. It was yelping at the back of Jack's mind, telling him that it wasn't right for him to _starve_. Was it starving when he was eating every night, more than he should?

He only needed one kidney a night. Hell, three a week would have been fine. A glass of blood a day would have satisfied him. 

But the **_demon_** in him told him more.

And Jack was going to get more.

The smell of coffee brewing had dozed Y/N as she watched Jennie brew a cup. 

"Who was your friend?" The mother had asked Y/N as she sipped her drink. 

Y/N 's eyes held boredom as she responded. "Sophia?" Jennie nodded.

"She seemed like a nice girl." Y/N only shrugged. _She isn't._ "Is she a friend from school?"

"Yeah!" Y/N perked up when she didn't respond, her mother starting to question.

"She seemed to like Evelynn a lot," Jennie noted as Y/N awkwardly laughed. "Yeah..." The conversation was starting to get uncomfortable for the teen as she played with a lock of her hair. 

"Well, I'm glad you're back before dark." Jennie had said before looking over to Y/N. "I heard there was another murder during the time you were out."

Shocked, Y/N's pink lips were open in surprise. "Wait, are you serious?" Jennie only nodded. "Manhattan is seriously getting more dangerous..." Y/N only remained silent as she began to process what had happened today.

"I went to Queens, though." "Still, lovebug. Be careful. You never know what is going to happen."

Y/N frowned, looking out through the window.

The stars were shining. _Perhaps they're counting the days until the big day._ Y/N had reassured herself, smiling as Jennie took a notice.

"What are you smiling about?" She had laughed, grinning as Y/N took her gaze off the window to look at her mom.

"Nothing, just excited." Jennie beamed in response. "Good."

" _You deserve it._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> holy crap, why does my writing seem to get worse and worse ;-; maybe it's because of this damn lock in. well, update is coming early due to the fact i'm overloaded with school work ! sorry if there is no jack yet.
> 
> i plan on making the interaction very limited and reader will probably meet other cps before officially meeting jack. please know its part of plot reasons ! i promise it will get better.
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys are safe !! i hope you guys are enjoying this story so.
> 
> also, thank you so much for 75 favorites !! i love you guys so much.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, lovely ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💉 incomplete
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💉 1867


	5. 003.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 𝐸𝑦𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝐽𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝘩𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠... 𝑛𝑒𝑖𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝐴𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛. 𝑌𝑒𝑡, 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑡𝘩 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑜𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙.  
> no dead doves: proceed with caution...

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

✧･ﾟ:* 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 𝙏𝙃𝙍𝙀𝙀 💉 anderson's funnel cake

❝ 𝑇𝐴𝑃 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐸𝑋𝐶𝐸𝑆𝑆 𝑃𝑂𝑊𝐷𝐸𝑅𝐸𝐷 𝑆𝑈𝐺𝐴𝑅 𝑂𝑁𝑇𝑂 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐹𝑅𝐼𝐸𝐷 𝑇𝑊𝐼𝑆𝑇𝑌 𝑇𝑅𝐸𝐴𝑇. 𝐶𝐴𝑅𝐸𝐹𝑈𝐿, 𝐷𝑂 𝑁𝑂𝑇 𝐵𝑈𝑅𝑁 𝑌𝑂𝑈𝑅 𝑇𝑂𝑁𝐺𝑈𝐸! 𝐼𝑇'𝑆 𝑆𝑇𝐼𝐿𝐿 𝐻𝑂𝑇. ❞ 

_no dead doves: proceed with caution_ _♡_ _thursday, redacted, 2020 **!** _ five days before the y/n of the l/n family turns seventeen ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

**_SOMETIMES_** _, IT HAD HURT TO BE THIS_ way. Anderson knew that for being the oldest out of the L/N family heir. Now, twenty-two, where would you go? Andy didn't know. He grew up with such an extravagant lifestyle, though his father never home. Like that mattered, he had his siblings and mother. Jennie was a tough cookie, and as each child came along into Andy's life, discipline deteriorated. That's why the youngest Y/N was so carefree, bubbly, happy. She was allowed to do whatever she wanted, and though Anderson loved her, he was jealous. 

Y/N never saw the green in his eyes when she talked to her father on the phone that would always call her on Wednesdays. Andy repeated it. The blonde had loved the littlest to death. The smell of funnel cake and loud laughter at the carnival tuned a memory in his head. Andy watched his little sister happily mix flour and sugar. Anderson clicked his tongue, putting down the medical book, blue eyes wandered off her figure in the kitchen.

"Hey, Andy!" Y/N had called out his name from the kitchen. The words had echoed through the walls. The sister's voice was cheery, comfortable, almost melodic. Andy snapped out of his zone as he glanced over. "Yeah?"

The pattering of feet against floor had sounded louder and louder as it got closer, Anderson had crossed his arms. Seeing his sister in an apron with flour over her hands and sugar on her cheeks was a regular occurrence. "Do you want to try some of the funnel cake out? I changed the sugar recipe and need an opinion." Andy just let out one of his charming laughs and nodded.

"Of course!" Y/N had grinned in response, hearing the happiness in his voice. She just shook with glee before bouncing back into the kitchen, humming a tune along the way.

Anderson's smile fell as he just glanced over at the time.

Andy just wanted to rip his fucking tongue out.

Eyeless Jack remembered Laughing Jack. Some weird ass clown that took over the abandoned carnival if you were close enough to the edge of the city and the suburbs. Jack had always found the other Jack weird yet comforting. They were similar in ways.

Both cannibals. Monochrome in color - both hated children with a fiery passion. Jack never had a sweet tooth. The sugar dancing on his tongue not as enjoyable as a child. So when Jack had stumbled across the place with cooperation with Dr. Smiley, they contacted the Operator.

According to the supernatural being, Laughing Jack, the newest member at the time. The Operator never liked to make announcements about it taking in new people. Perhaps that's why some had died by other killers. No heads up wasn't Slender's problem. 

_"Just do your job, Jackson." The being had hissed into his mind, the deep, booming thoughts of his growls made Jack have a headache. Dr. Smiley, besides him, had only groaned in pain, Eyeless Jack sneered. "I can't do my job peacefully if new killers that have no idea of the existence of other Creeps like them." The being had tilted his head like a puppy from the outburst._

_"Did you talk back, son?" It had murmured, though he was standing feet away, Jack could hear it in his ear. Close, breathy, and intimidating. Jack remained silent, the blur of Slenderman's black suit looking like little blobs to him. His companion beside him had been clutching his arm for dear life, heaving. Neither of them wanted conflict, especially with their-so-called boss._

_"Ignorance isn't connected with me." "I believe it is, sir." Jack sneered out, his tone trying so hard to be bittersweet. The being just let out a chuckle. "I would appreciate it if you let new members know that there are people in the same cooperation-" The hand on Jack's shoulder squeezed tightly, and Jack stopped his words. Dr. Smiley was bleeding out, and three of them all knew._

_"I don't hold their actions. They chose to believe what I say to them." The Operator had purred out—the husked and empty words echoing throughout the fogged woods. Never once the light had peeked through these branches. It's what Jack had hated about these forests. He could never see the sun again unless he ventured out. And, Jack hated showing his face around._

_A brazen med-kit had hit the ground with a loud thump. Jack had hesitated to grab it, knowing that there could be a price to pay back. Dr. Smiley looked up over to Jack, trying to mumble out incoherent words._

_"Take it for all you need. You two are doctors. You don't need my help. I don't need my men dying." Slenderman had sneered before the wind had gusted in Jack's face. The being had left, leaving the two in the forest. Making his way to grab the supplies, Dr. Smiley slumped to the ground. He let out a loud groan of pain, letting his pride go. Jack had looked over to him, opening the container, grabbing out the alcohol and bandages. "You make a noise now?" "That thing is gone now..." Jack remained silent as he kneeled towards the other doctor, tending to the wound._

_Seeping with blood, Jack pulled sharp, thick, caramelized candy glass out of Smiley's side. "You keep your pride?" "I try my best to keep sane." "You're not sane," Jack corrected him. The man just laughed. "Neither are you."_

_The two remained in silence, knowing that they were both right. Dr. Smiley felt most comfortable with Eyeless Jack despite when meeting. Dr. Smiley had called him an eyeless freak, and Jack wasn't good at keeping his temper. He almost had gorged him out before realizing that they had something similar together—the same weapon._

_And the same scent of iodoform, old blood, and guts. The memory made Jack grin. Perhaps he could make Dr. Smiley just like him someday._

_"Let's see how right you are," Jack had murmured before dropping the bandages he was using. Dr. Smiley had looked up in confusion, seeing the bloodlust grin on his face. "Jack, what are you doing?"_

_"Will you just be like me?" Eyeless only whispered before lunging at the crawling away figure. Dr. Smiley let out a wretched scream, feeling sharp nails dig at his eyes. He struggles under the weight, thrashing like a fish out of water, the body went limp._

_Jack had clenched the eyes in his hand, staring at red pupils. He remained silent before looking at the corpse he had just made._

_But instead of saying sorry, he just licked the blood off of his hands and went to work._

Oh, how funny it was now. Jack had been staring at the same spot for years now. Dr. Smiley would have died sooner or later, either by his hands or another. It was just that Jack was above him, and he needed to show that. Though, EJ wasn't sure if he would have done the same thing now. Even if that man was still alive. Jack grew more virtues and eventually became saner. 

New York was a pretty place after all; if Jack could see all of the lights. And when he passed by someone, he could smell the similar scent of powdered sugar and iodoform.

Jack had glanced over, seeing a tuff of blonde hair and a grinning girl beside him.

"We should go to that carnival again sometimes." "Ah, I heard it's closed."

Why were they so similar? And why was his voice so monotone?

Jack only remained silent as he continued to walk, eyes focused on the figure in the black suit in front of him.

Jack had gotten it right.

So, you might be a bit confused about that file, hm? Memory? Whatever you can call it. But, we all live under a system now; some want to be at the top of the food chain. What you call an apex predator, although to us it is God. I keep track of everything- I'll tell you now though, Jackson Nayras did his best to try to keep that part of him alive. I wouldn't say that we are alive. Some want to retain it. Some wanted to destroy it. 

He wasn't one of us after all- perhaps Jack had a feeling about that all along. It would have killed him out if he lived. Maybe he would have bled out if Jack hadn't chosen the choice to save or kill him. I would have done it myself out of the pure sport.

Whatever it is though- some of us aren't what you think. Your kind is dropping like flies, and it's not by our hands. Hilarious, isn't it? We're worried that all of you are dying like pathetic little germs when we want you gone.

I want you gone, but maybe you'll understand, Miss Little L/N. Because, sometimes like myself, I don't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys ! short update today, school has been kicking my ass. i hope everyone is doing well with online school ! i know i am not. i decided to write this first & then doing roleplay replies whenever i can. sorry that i've been busy and that my writing... is slowly getting worse and worse ? i don't really like it, it makes me angry.
> 
> but thank you so much for enjoying ! sorry if there's so much character interaction, but i really want to slowburn this story, etc. i hope you guys will still enjoy. 
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, lovely ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💉 completed
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💉 1680


	6. 004.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡𝑇𝘩𝑒 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑒𝑥𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑓𝑢𝑛 𝑦𝑒𝑡 𝑎 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑒. 𝑆𝑡𝑎𝑦 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑖𝑡.  
> no dead doves: proceed with caution... 

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

✧･ﾟ:* 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙊𝙐𝙍💉 harrison's dark chocolate fudge   


❝ 𝑀𝐸𝐿𝑇 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐶𝐻𝑂𝐶𝑂𝐿𝐴𝑇𝐸 𝑈𝑁𝑇𝐼𝐿 𝑆𝑀𝑂𝑂𝑇𝐻 𝐴𝑁𝐷 𝐶𝑂𝐴𝑋𝐼𝑁𝐺. 𝐴𝐷𝐷 𝐴 𝐿𝐼𝑇𝑇𝐿𝐸 𝐵𝐼𝑇 𝑂𝐹 𝑆𝑈𝐺𝐴𝑅, 𝑁𝑂𝑇 𝑇𝑂𝑂 𝐷𝐴𝑅𝐾, 𝐵𝑈𝑇 𝑁𝑂𝑇 𝑇𝑂𝑂 𝑆𝑊𝐸𝐸𝑇. ❞ 

_no dead doves: proceed with caution_ _♡_ _friday, redacted, 2020 **!** _ four days before the y/n of the l/n family turns seventeen ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

**_HARRISON_** _WAS INTERESTING_ , to say at the least. Y/N's favorite out of the bunch she got to chose from siblings. Harrison would always share his games with her, play with her when asked.

Harry was her chosen one, so why wouldn't Y/N try her best to impress him? She did everything as a child to get him to have the same motions back to her. 

_I want an embrace; I want an I love you, I want a smile from you, Harry. Why can I not get that from you? Why are you so much like Andy, but you don't hide it from me?_

"What are you thinking about?" The rough voice of her brother had startled her. Y/N looks up with a confused gaze before awkwardly smiling. 

"Oh, it's nothing." She had commented as Harry snorted. Biting into the chocolate fudge, Harry hummed. "These are good, you know? You should keep making them."

Y/N pushed her knees up to her chest as she sat on his bed. "Yeah... sure." Harry glanced over, finishing the fudge, licking his fingers and sighing. His attention wasn't on the game anymore. 

"You alright? You seem off. Was it that shit I showed you?" "What shit-" Y/N had cut herself off, remembering.

_Right. The murders. Why weren't you scared of that but instead rollercoasters at a carnival? Is it because those things are supposed to make you happy?_

Harry remained silent, just looking over, silently chewing on the dessert in his mouth. He swallowed before turning his eyes back onto the screen. "Whatever, N/N." The clicking of the mouse resumed as Y/N sighed. _Is it just me, or does no one understand me?_ The thought had caused Y/N to frown and unravel herself from Harrison's covers. "I'm going to go out."

"Again? I thought you were just with Andy?" Harry had commented, shoving aside his right headset head muff to see if he was hearing his sister correctly.

"That isn't going out!" Y/N angrily commented as she stood up, making her way towards the exit of Harry's room. "It's also twelve." Harry had continued before Y/N made a sound, cutting him off.

"In the morning-" "And?" "It's dangerous outside, Y/N. You can't be going out there." "You can't stop me," She hissed, turning around to face her brother.

Harry's face contorted into anger slowly. "What is your problem lately?" "My problem-? What has been yours for the past twenty-one years?" Y/N had snapped back.

"What are you getting at?" "Stop being clueless!" Y/N had fiercely shouted, and for once, Harry had stopped his game completely. "You and Andy act the same around me. Why?" Y/N had whispered, her voice quiet and content- Harry just furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you can't just say that shit to me, Y/N." Harry had belittled, voice filled with this poison. Bingo.

Y/N only scoffed. Their voices were getting higher and higher, more filled with rage and anger as time passed on. Tension filled the room, and Harry only stared at his sister, who was glaring right back.

"It's like you know something that I don't!" Harry had laughed at this watching as his sister just stared at him confused, Y/N could feel herself shattering apart.

"Y/N, what would I know that you wouldn't know? The thing you've done for the past sixteen years was bake, bake, and bake!" 

"It's better than sitting around and-" "What? Doing nothing all day?" Harry had cut his sister off, getting closer and closer to Y/N's face. The younger L/N member could feel his hot breath and the amount of rage emitting from his body.

Y/N almost felt afraid, repulsed from someone she had looked up to the most.

"You didn't let me finish." Shooting back, Harry scoffed in disgust. "I already know. Why don't you just leave already? Get fucking killed for all I mind-" 

Like a blade shot through her heart, and from the silence that spoke from Harry, Y/N already knew.

"Is that it?" Whispering out as tears brew from her eyes, Harry just glanced over. "What do you mean?" "I've loved you more than they have." Harry laughed from this, fully facing Y/N. Her E/C eyes were leaking tears.

Harry felt a tinge of remorse, but she couldn't get away from what she had said. "You don't know that. Y/N, what have you done for me?"

Y/N gaped at him, shocked by what he had asked. "What?" "What have you done for me?" He repeated, making his way towards his bed. 

"I- What do you mean, what have I done for you?" Y/N had repeated back. "What the fuck, Harry? Do you feel no fucking emotion?" She had shouted out at him- she clenched her fists. So badly, she wanted to hit something, she tried to scream. Y/N just wanted answers that she wasn't sure that she could get.

"Of course I feel emotion," Harry had murmured out, Y/N lowered her look. "You're just stupid for saying such idiotic shit... Get out."

"Gladly." Y/N had spat out before turning her heel and slamming the door shut to Harrison's room. _I thought you were better than that._ Both had said to themselves before Y/N had run downstairs, passing her eldest sister.

"Hey! N/N." Grasping her shoulder, Y/N had stopped to face Rose. "What had happened?" Rose had seen the tears in Y/N eyes, Rose's expression faltering by the second. "Did something... happen?"

"What do you think?" Y/N had snapped at her sister before glaring down at the ground. Roselynn just sighed. "I'm sorry," Y/N choked out. "Don't be, but- where are you going?" Y/N just glanced over at the similar warm chocolate brown eyes she had always loved. Like her mother's. 

"Just on a walk." Roselynn had bit her tongue. On a walk now? From the news, she wasn't sure if it was the correct choice.

The murders, the this and that. But, Roselynn had noticed how extremely upset and stressed Y/N was. What could have put her in that position in the first place? Plus, Y/N had just been out with Andy. 

The hopeless look on Y/N's face, Roselynn, just heaved out a desperate sigh. "Alright, be back soon. It's so damn early..." She had shaken her head and continued to make her way upstairs. 

Y/N just smiled, body shaking more than before as she went the opposite way.

_Does my family think I'm that dumb? Or am I just so paranoid?_

"Harry, you dumb fuck!" Roselynn had barged into Harry's room, causing him to gasp and jump from his seat. "Jesus fucking-" "Don't start with me." Roselynn had noticed the empty plates and cups on his desk. "Are you?"

"Stop, Y/N had already commented about that." Rose glared at his comment. Harry turned his attention back to his game. "Did you get hit in the head with something?" She snarked as Harry chuckled. "Don't tell me you're like her."

"You're fucking stupid. I'll pull the plug." She had threatened. Harry's heart almost dropped, and he squeaked in fear. "OK, fine."

Rose grinned, "Good, now..." Pressing the putting on Harry's mic, it muted him from his teammates. Harry just watched as he rolled his eyes, huffing out, probably cussing at his sister. "Don't you see how stressed she is?" Roselynn said as she pulled away, scrunching her nose.

She could smell the BO from him; Rose couldn't help but gag. "How does that matter with me?" 

Roselynn almost gasped from her comment but kept her cool. She just watched it as Harry played his damn game. "We're family." "All she does is make me that fudge." "Which is why you're getting so fucking-" "Don't insult me." Harry hissed at her, reaching to unmute his mic. "You used to be a lot better than this." Rose had leaned close to his ear, ignoring the stench. Anything to get into his damn head about what he had done. "She turns seventeen soon and for some fucking reason that her sixteenth is her last? I will fucking end you." Growling before pulling away and smacking the back of his head, Harry didn't flinch. He just sat there in shock as he processed what Rose had said. He wouldn't want his sister's death on his hands. Who knows what could happen to her.

Harry glanced over to Roselynn, staring at him with dead empty eyes. Harry's body froze as the people in the game began to yell at him for being AFK. "You could have stopped her, you know..." He drawled out. Roselynn just laughed. "You were the main reason for this. Why would I feel guilty about that? Fate has its way of making her progress. Y/N's own choice and emotion." Trying hard to guilt her older brother who gulped and looked down at his lap, Rose chuckled.

"Good luck sleeping tonight." She hummed, leaving the room as she had never entered. Harry remained silent as he glanced over at his screen.

_NEW PRIVATE MESSAGE._

"What is this?" Harry questioned to himself, puzzled as he clicked on it.

You may want to check on your littlest sister. She may encounter someone you all wouldn't enjoy.

Harrison could only stare at the message in shock. He was going to call for Roselynn, anyone that could help. Lips agape trying to gather the words to call for someone. Just someone that could help him- for what he had done. The guilt was starting to sink in now, pulling deep inside his chest. He stopped himself from letting out a sob that was collecting at the back of his throat.

_DING_! I wouldn't call for help, Harrison. You and I are very alike. Perhaps you were the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Who are you?" Harry had cried out, watching as the screen went black, and the text appeared from the monitor.

You're smarter than I thought. _It's not that hard to figure out that you can see and hear me._ Harrison bitterly thought, _You're right, I have an interest in tech as well. But we're not the same._

Are you going to cry now? It had mocked, Harry had laughed in response. Harry was nervous and even more angry than he was before. He had regret what he had said. Are you smart enough to know I'm stronger than you?

Harry shook his head in response. _Play smart- I learned my lesson._ But that thought had caused the voice in the back of his head to cry out _. Or maybe it's because you know he's right. Y/N isn't as strong as you or him. He's not a-! Stop_ , Harry had convinced himself to shut that part of him out, staring intently at the screen. "I'll listen."

A smile grew. Good. As I said before, you're the cause of this all. Your sister wasn't wrong.

Eyes widening, Harry was about to say something before the text erased and started again. Not as smart as I thought. Pathetic. Like a little germ.

"Stop insulting me and get to the point!" It was almost like the machine had laughed at Harry's response. He could see it rolling on the floor, holding its stomach, bubbling with tears of joy.

Your littlest is the pawn. And you drove her to start the game. Sooner or later, she'll lose to a checkmate. She loves to bake right-? Tell her to bring some ki-

Harry had pulled the plug on his computer before it could finish. He was choking out a sob before sliding down his chair, onto the floor. _What have I done?_ Guilt had sunk into his chest, gripping at his lungs. Almost like he was drowning, trying to grab the bubbles of air. But why was he feeling go guilty? He was trying to convince himself that Harry, you are not the reason for this. Your sister made this choice.

_But your anger does get to the best of you- I have to say, this isn't by your hands._

Y/N's skin was fresh and crisp from the night. The tears ceased to stop rolling down her cheeks, wiped away by F/C sleeves. Y/N was currently making her way to Central Park, her bare feet hitting the ground. She regrets not slipping on shoes.

"I don't understand, why is this week so bad? We were fine before." Y/N had sighed to herself, drowning out the noise of the city around her. New York never sleeps. "My father can't come down-my mother seems to treat me like I'm twelve again... And for some reason, both of my older brothers are angry, idiotic, dumb, boys-! Who can't fucking-" Y/N took a deep breath as she stopped in front of a gate to scream out her last words. "Be genuine to me like they were before! Why are they fake like the others? Why does everyone lie-"

The rattling of the gates stopped Y/N from shouting out the rest, her eyes shut from how angry her voice was, shaking from how much she had been crying. Releasing her fists from her tight grasps, Y/N looked up to see a sign.

The park was closed due to the suspicious activity- Y/N let out a cry of anger, hitting her feet against the gate. Pain shot up her foot as she wobbled back words. She quickly grasped onto her leg, whimpering. 

"Ow, ow, ow! Bad idea." Y/N frowned as she reread the sign. "Of course, this is my luck." Letting her hands fall to her side, Y/N just grasped the chains that kept the gates locked. "I could sneak over if I wanted to."

"Or I could help you out." Another voice appeared, and Y/N perked up. A rush of fear ran through her veins.

"Who's there?" The gates shook once more, and Y/N quickly backed away. "Stay away." "I won't hurt you... You smell like sage." The person murmured. 

Sage? Right, her sister saged her room quite often. Saying that for some reason, lousy energy always followed her around when she went outside. Y/N frowned even more. "My sister smudges a lot."

"I can tell, well, do you want over or no?" Y/N titled her head. "I'm not going over until I see who you are." She called out, and the person laughed. The voice was male, deep, and almost angry.

It remained silent after that. "I think I'm going to go." "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't you want to go back angry? Would you?"

"Eh?" Y/N glanced over, seeing a dark figure in the shadows. "What do you mean?"

"You were yelling earlier, and you don't think anyone heard you?" The man commented, voice snarky. Y/N's cheeks flushed.

"It was the heat of the moment, I-" She looked down. "I don't want to go back there." The man just remained silent, watching as the girl sat down. Barefoot, wearing a tattered apron that dusted with flour. "Not until I get some advice from someone, not biased..." Y/N looked up, a gleam in her eyes. "We should talk then."

"My name is Y/N." The man scoffed. "You make rash decisions. You don't trust me enough to come over on the other side, but enough to tell me your name?"

Y/N only smiled, a cheeky grin on her lips. "I'm weird like that."

"I couldn't tell you." He replied sarcastically. The response only caused Y/N to laugh. "I can find out a lot about you with a name."

Y/N only shrugged. "Are you going to tell me yours?"

"No." Y/N frowned before it went back to neutral. Better than nothing. 

"Well, are you going to start?" Y/N jumped and glanced back up.

She awkwardly laughed. "Right, yeah..."

The man only grunted, and she could hear him sit down as well. A splatter of something had echoed as well, but it recently rained.

"Have long had you been out here?" "Long enough for me to be sitting in a puddle." Y/N bubbled out in laughter.

The man had only sighed, waiting for the girl to speak.

_Of course, it's just my luck that before I leave, a distraction comes my way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> tah dah ! double edit due to the fact i wanna spend the next two weeks working on roleplay replies. hopefully up guys enjoyed this chapter. and, hopefully it explains more ! let me know what you would like changed, etc. 
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, lovely ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💉 completed
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💉 2887


	7. 005.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡𝐴 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝑐𝘩 𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒, 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒.  
> no dead doves: proceed with caution...

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

✧･ﾟ:* 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙄𝙑𝙀  💉  roselynn's apple rose pie

❝ 𝑀𝐴𝐾𝐸 𝑆𝑈𝑅𝐸 𝑌𝑂𝑈 𝑃𝐼𝐶𝐾 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝐷𝐷𝐸𝑆𝑇 𝑂𝐹 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐵𝑈𝑁𝐶𝐻 𝑂𝐹 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐴𝑃𝑃𝐿𝐸𝑆. 𝑇𝐻𝐸𝑌 𝐻𝐴𝑉𝐸 𝑇𝑂 𝐵𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑆𝑊𝐸𝐸𝑇𝐸𝑆𝑇 𝑇𝑂 𝐵𝐴𝐿𝐴𝑁𝐶𝐸 𝑂𝑈𝑇 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑃𝑈𝑅𝐸 𝑅𝑂𝑆𝐸. ❞ 

_no dead doves: proceed with caution_ _♡_ _friday, redacted, 2020 **!** _ four days before the y/n of the l/n family turns seventeen ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

**_WHEN_** _JACK HAD PLUNGED HIS_ hand into the man's stomach- feeling the blood coating his hands; he almost let out a soft purr. Finally, to get some hunger out of his stomach. Bitting into the organ he freshly pulled out, Jack's ears perked up. Barefeet was hitting the ground like a wild stampede and crying. Beautiful sounds of sobbing, Jack slowly hunched back up. His back cracked, the sound echoing like the swings that were creaking in the wind. Was he going to get interrupted? Or was this another kill, unexpecting to the fact that they were running straight into danger?

Jack could only grin, wiping his sleeve again his lips. Sleeve now drenched with blood, the mixture of his saliva fusing with the blood. It dropped onto the concrete, forming a puddle that he had stepped in. The scent of blood mixed with the rain- Jack could make out through his blurry vision- H/C hair. He tilted his head as she began to scream, crying about how no one understood her.

_How annoying_. Jack could only think, before biting into the organ he had pulled. Swallowing the treat, relishing in the taste of blood and salt, Jack licked his fingers. They pulled out with a popping sound before Jack had sauntered over to the gates. He shook them. He knew he was leaving footprints, boots covered in blood, and he could smell the stench of blood and organs on his hoodie. The girl gasped, looking up at the gates that just shook.

Right. The gates were locked. And she wanted to sneak over. And see him? Discover what he had done. Eyeless Jack was not in the mood to harm another person. He was in the mood to eat again, but not clean up another body.

"I can help you over." He had repeated, causing the girl to look up. The amount of fear was in her eyes, and Jack grinned to himself. She couldn't see how sharp and blood stained his teeth were, the area dark around them. Though he couldn't see her face quite well, the killer could smell the fear. The fear that was running through her veins, trying to escape through.

Jack doesn't remember the events very well. Just that, he sat down with her, hiding that he was sitting in blood. After all, it only rained.

He learned her name. Y/N. And she smelt heavily of sage and vanilla sugar. Jack scrunched his nose. He hated it.

Roselynn was probably the smartest out of all of them. The second to Andy, then Harry. Gracelynn was close to her, but Roselynn refused to admit. Roselynn also had a thing for divination, which is why her father disliked her so much. So much potential in a child- wasted in something her father didn't believe.

Roselynn didn't care for it- after all, some of her siblings have done worse. Evelynn with the constant going outs, mischief, arson. Anderson had a knack for stealing things and being sociopathic to others for fun. Not that he was one, he just enjoyed the mindset of being one. Harrison was always on the fucking dark web, which was why Roselynn guilted him so much.

Roselynn hated the deep web. Harrison could get their entire family in trouble, and nothing could put that through his skull. Gracelynn and her littlest sister, Y/N were showed the best results. Y/N had a love for baking, and Grace showed the same scores as Roselynn with her IQ. Gracelynn could take her spot. But Roselynn didn't mind unless she couldn't do her work.

Jennie loved it. And Oliver was never home. So why did that matter? _Daddy issues much?_ One may say, Rose always laughed it off. Roselynn never liked her friends.

That's why she got so well along with Y/N, Roselynn saw something that she didn't seem in Grace. Though, Y/N was always trying her best to suck up to someone like Harry. Roselynn puffed out smoke from her cigarette, clicking her tongue. _Perhaps Father not being home really has affected her. At least Mom tries her-_

"I thought you quit." Roselynn looked up at Y/N's voice, not realizing that the door had opened and quietly shut. "It's a hard habit to quit, you know?"

Y/N just made a nod in agreement. "Yeah..." Roselynn flicked the ash from her cigarette out the window, watching it fall, drifting down like a feather from a bird.

After a moment of silence, Rose finally spoke up, Y/N joining her on the couch. "You feel better?" Rose took another drag. 

Y/N just glanced over, and the brunette noticed the lack of tears and heavy breathing. Rose just nodded and looked back out the window.

"Do you like it here, Y/N?" Rose asked, tilting her head as Y/N looked over at her eldest sister.

Y/N was confused. Never had Rose asked such a personal question like that. "I know that we don't talk much personally, but." Roselynn picked at her fingers before taking another drag. "You're turning seventeen soon.. And I feel like it would be a good idea to check on you."

Y/N let out a laugh, her voice filling the room up like a melody. Rose smiled a bit.

"Of course we're close, what made you think we weren't?" Rose shrugged, laughing along with her. "I don't know. Something made me worry, I guess." Y/N just nudged her gently.

"I'll be fine... But to answer your question, didn't we all grow up here? I like it a lot here. Central Park is so beautiful." Y/N explained gently, resting her head on Rose's shoulder.

Rose took the opportunity to comb her fingers through Y/N's H/C locks, humming softly. "The entire word is beautiful."

Y/N agreed, relaxing in the smell of sage and cigarette smoke. "But just because you grew up here, doesn't mean you're entitled to stay here. Or that's at least what I think. Like what Dad does," Rose added, leaning over to put her smoke out. She wrapped her arm around Y/N's shoulders, putting her head on top of Y/N's.

"Dad does travel a lot." Y/N quietly said, fiddling with her fingers, shifting to become more comfortable. "Where do you want to go?"

Roselynn beamed, a smile rising. "Greece."

Y/N looked up, eyes shining with curiosity. "Greece?" Roselynn nodded, not feeling the slightest shift in confidence. "Take me with you?" Y/N lightly joked, and Roselynn burst out laughing.

"Of course." The laughter died down for a few moments, and the two sisters just relaxed together. 

Bathing in the moonlight and listening to the stars sing their song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> this is a shorter update due to my falling out of creepypasta, i apologize. hopefully i can continue these stories. it doesn't help that online school is killing me, and it's may. may is such a hard month for me, so sorry for me being a depresso expresso,
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, lovely ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💉 completed
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💉 1271


	8. 𝑜𝑛𝑒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡𝐹𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑓𝑢𝑛, 𝑔𝑢𝑡𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑏𝑖𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑓𝑢𝑛𝑛𝑒𝑙 𝑐𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑜𝑛 𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑦.  
> dead dove: do not eat! minor character death & gore...

__

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

✧･ﾟ:* 𝙍𝙀𝘾𝙄𝙋𝙀 𝙊𝙉𝙀  💉  the carnival

_dead dove: do not eat!_ _minor character death & gore_ _♡_ ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡

**_THE_** _GATE HAD CREAKED OPENED_ , Y/N glancing over with a confused look. Though the sixteen-year-old knew why she was here, it still brought a chill to her veins. It seemed reasonable; the voices of cheery laughter ringing out like a song she knew she would never forget.

Anderson was busy talking to Celeste, the blonde wrapped around his waist, giggling in laughter. Anderson was turning twenty-two, and the thing he wanted to do- go to a damn carnival. Biting on her lip, she glanced over to her other siblings, who were busy doing their own thing. Their mother was working. Father was currently in Korea for a trip-the L/Ns could do whatever they wanted. Though the smell of funnel cake brought an ease to the girl, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander, veins starting to fill with anxiety, blood pumping through, reminding that her that she was still quite alive. Alive. What a word, something to remember her that death wouldn't dare take her until the very end of her life.

Life, she was living- Y/N was living. But of course, she knew that everyone who was here- at this place- was living. No one was out of their mind to do something crazy; why would that happen? Filled with relief and nudging on her brother's shoulder, who was currently pressing a kiss on his girlfriend's head- Anderson turned over.

"Yeah, N/N?" "Let's go to that game!" Y/ pointed over to the vender with an excited smile, and the brunette tilted his head before smiling. "Alright, but as long as you win me somethin'. It's my birthday, after all."

Y/N grinned. "Deal."

"Kelly, this isn't a good idea." Someone had whispered into her ear, the redhead currently climbing over the fence. "This place shut down a week ago! We need to go, or we'll get caught." 

"Shut up, Charlie!" Kelly whispered, pulling him over the gate. Both of them fell and hit the ground with a loud thud; the boy was groaning in pain. "The hell?!"

"Sorry, but too late now. I want to get on the free rides."

"As that would work, there are no workers for you to operate the ride," Charlie commented, watching as the girl sat up, dusted herself off, and held out a hand to Charlie. "Which is why you're here. Duh." Grabbing him and pulling him up, Charlie winced.

"Are you serious? I don't know how to run that thing." Charlie gaped, watching as the older girl had led him to the nearest ride. The carousel. "Kelly, no- You can't be serious." The two glanced over, colors gleaming against their eyes like a wild flashback.

The entire place lit up in lights, and it was just empty. It didn't look shut down at all, but with the energy ticking at Charlie's tanned skin, the nervousness making him feel dizzy and out of place. He wanted to get out.

"Kelly, this isn't good. I want to leave." He cried out, his heels digging into the dirt, watching as the girl dragged him closer and closer. He craved to go, but the redhead continued just to laugh and shake it off.

"Stop being such a crybaby! Men aren't supposed to cry." Ouch. The comment made him flood red, a pain wincing through his heart, as the blue-eyed girl just scoffed and turned her head back. _So much for a crush_ , Charlie thought to himself.

And he thought that she had cared. Why wouldn't she care? ...Was he such a crybaby that she wouldn't want him? Kelly hopped onto a horse, giggling as she picked at the white paint.

"Look at how stupid this looks! Charlie? Charlie, are you listening to me?" Charlie glanced up, the blonde nodded, standing at the operating machine wearily. 

"Yeah." "Turn it on!" Kelly whined, gripping the gold rode, kicking her feet up. "It seems like it's working just fine. I don't know why they shut this entire place down."

Her eyes wandered around, clearly glancing at the lights. A drop of water had hit her cheek, Kelly wiping it off. "Hey, did it just recently rain?" She commented, seeing a glimpse of red on her palm. "Did my lipstick smear? Charlie?"

Kelly looked up, but the boy was gone, left with a looming shadow in his place. Kelly furrowed her eyebrows hopping off. Charlie was quite tall, and he probably did wander off into nowhere. After all, the carnival was huge. There were a lot of attractions in the place, so maybe he wanted to try something for himself. The thought made Kelly smile.

That's the right choice, be adventurous, do what you want! He was finally taking after her.

But she didn't realize that Charlie was looking around the same way, calling out her name- after not seeing her on the ride. Charlie thought she might have been pulling a prank, that her saying that that the entire place shut down, and she wanted to wander. 

"Charlie!" "Kelly!"

Their voices range out like a melody before Charlie had bumped into a figure. It was hard and wet, and it caused him to back away, confused. Kelly was shorter- a lot quicker- and wasn't drenched in something. Disgusted, the stuff had gotten into his eyes, he couldn't help but start rubbing them.

"There you are Kelly, why did you leave? You wanted to get on-" The pain inflicted onto his throat stopped what he was going to say, running down his back as the figure grinned.

"The carousel? Of course, the carousel is my favorite ride." It whispered, Charlie's face flushing out of color, the way that his vision blurred with red. "But first-"

The hand grasped around his neck grew tighter and tighter, and his head popped. The way that the neck cracked, the crimson had splattered across the dirt ground, caused the clown to grin. Back hunched over, he couldn't see it- but the way that the red had gleamed across his hands- it wanted more. The liquid looked black, the figure rubbing its fingers together- spreading the stickiness. Curious- almost. He never got tired of it.

"Pop goes the weasel." Murmured Laughing Jack, a giggle escaping his lips before he dropped the male. "Whoops. I guess I have to find that friend of yours."

Reaching into his splattered neck, tearing out the vocal cords, the monochrome clown spread open his lips, devouring the treat. Swallowing and testing out the run, before LJ opened his mouth, and called out the name.

"Kelly!" "Eh?" Turning around from where she was, hearing Charlie called out her name. It rang out, and he was extremely close by.

"Charlie? Is that you! What the hell, dude!" She shook her head before Charlie called out her name again- the girl chasing after the noise, dropping her phone- ignoring that the screen had the words displayed of "Mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of chapter 6- recipe one : anderson's funnel cake.
> 
> thank you so much for 80 favorites ! enjoy the next arc.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, lovely ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💉 incomplete
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💉 1242


	9. 006.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑙𝑦𝑛𝑛 𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑌/𝑁 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝘩𝑎𝑑 𝘩𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑛𝑖𝑔𝘩𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒.  
> no dead doves: proceed with caution...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝑛𝑒𝑥𝑡 𝑢𝑝𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑒 💉 june 22nd, 2020

© 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏

✧･ﾟ:* 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 𝙎𝙄𝙓 💉 evelynn's cherry  pie

❝𝐹𝐼𝑁𝐷𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝑂𝑈𝑇 𝐴𝐵𝑂𝑈𝑇 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑆𝐸𝐶𝑂𝑁𝐷 𝐷𝐴𝑈𝐺𝐻𝑇𝐸𝑅 𝑀𝐴𝐷𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐿/𝑁'𝑆 𝐹𝐴𝑀𝐼𝐿𝑌 𝐸𝐶𝑆𝑇𝐴𝑇𝐼𝐶- 𝑅𝐸𝐶𝑂𝑉𝐸𝑅𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐴 𝑁𝐸𝑊 𝑅𝐸𝐶𝐼𝑃𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐴𝑇 𝑇𝐴𝑆𝑇𝐸𝐷 𝑂𝐹 𝑆𝑊𝐸𝐸𝑇 𝐶𝐻𝐸𝑅𝑅𝐼𝐸𝑆. ❞ 

_no dead doves: proceed with caution_ _♡_ _saturday, redacted, 2020 **!** _ three days before the y/n of the l/n family turns seventeen ࿐˚ . ✦‧₊˚✩彡 

No one believes it, but Evelynn isn't precisely a bitch. Her posse of friends believes she is the queen bee- she acts rude to her sisters because Eve thinks she's superior. But all she wanted to do was fit in. Whenever it was dying her natural hair brown locks to blonde because her twin had the color she wanted, Gracie looked better than her. Her mother complained about it, but Evelynn used the excuse that it reminded her of Oliver.

The same icy blonde that reminded her of how cold her heart was. When Evelynn passed by Harrison's door to hear screaming from her little sister and her older brother, Eve's heart snapped in two. She wanted things to be better, of course, the blonde already knew of the situation with her father- but hearing Y/N break days before her birthday reminded Eve of when she was little. But she had Gracelynn. Y/N had no one.

Evelynn didn't do things right though, so the next day, when Y/N pops out of her room with a tired look in her eyes, the twin suggested that they went to the same carnival they took Anderson too.

"Why now?" Y/N had mumbled, biting into an apple, Evelynn just typing away at her phone. Rose had followed downstairs, yawning. "Carnival? The one we took Anderson to when he turned twenty-two?" Rose had questioned, tilting her head. Evelynn had nodded, Roselynn scoffing. _What are you up too?_ Rose had bitterly thought to herself, watching as Y/N bit into her fruit. Harrison had appeared moments later, Y/N barely giving a glance.

Harry just glanced down, a bitter taste of guilt pulling on his tongue. Both of the sisters noticed, Rose let out a whistle while Evelynn smirked. 

Evelynn never did anything right, but it didn't matter if the outcome came out alright. "Why don't you come along, Harry?" Eve had questioned. Harry had sputtered out a cough, a bewildered look on his face.

"To where?" "The carnival." "That place is abandoned." Harry sneered, before taking Y/N's apple out of her hands. Y/N gasped, pulling away from her hand and glaring.

"The hell?"

"You're not going to eat it all," Harry responded, Evelynn snickering before sitting up. "Fine, I'll bring Grace."

Harry turned around, about to leave the room, about to smack Eve. "Are you dumb? I just said it was abandoned. You're not deaf, are you?" The messages he had received last night were pulling on his foot as Y/N glanced over. 

"It's not like you care." Y/N hissed, the bitter tone leaving her voice as Harry stared. "I-"

"Y/N." Rose sternly warned, the youngest sister biting her lip before backing down.

"I'm not dumb, but it's not like anything is going to happen," Evelynn said, crossing her arms, tilting her head at the interaction. Did Roselynn know too?

What a way to beat her to the punch, Evelynn thought bitterly. "Yeah, say that to the countless murderers and rape cases happening out there." Harry sneered, Eve glaring in response.

"Watch what comes out of your mouth, young man." A voice appeared, revealing Jennie holding a pan. The smell of cherry pie peered in slowly, and Y/N gasped.

"Cherry pie." Jennie grinned, revealing the treat before placing it on the counter.

"I heard you guys are going to the carnival." She had said, Harry grumbling out incoherent words, making his way to the cabinet in the kitchen. 

"You guys didn't hear me on it- I don't know?! Being abandoned?" He shouted, Eve, rolling her eyes. 

"Shut up, Harry. No one cares about your paranoia." "And no one cares if you get hit by a car." Harry hissed back, Jennie slamming her hand down on the counter. 

"If you two don't stop, I will kick you both out." She scolded, her brown eyes glaring at Harry's blue.

"And you watch what you say to your sister, wishing hatred upon someone is just going to hit you back harder."

"Rules of three." Rose whistled out, busying cutting a piece of the pie. Y/N gladly took a slice, biting in. 

"This is good, did you sugar the cherries?" Y/N questioned, Jennie nodding. Y/N bobs her head, mentally making a note. "It's good..."

"Where's Andy?" Harrison mumbled out to his mother, Jennie looking up. "I don't know, I think he went out with Celeste."

Harry groaned. "Him and that chick."

"She's better than what you had chosen," Roselynn said, taking her own slice.

"At least Celeste is nice." Y/N had mumbled, sucking on the fork. "She didn't try to steal Rose's crystals."

Harry retaliated, as Jennie snorted. "Enough of that, did any of you leave past curfew last night?" Silence filled the room, causing the mother to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes?"

"No." Y/N quickly said that Roselynn promptly tried to come up with something, but Eve stopped her.

"I took out the trash, it was late, and I wanted some of the brownies, Y/N made." The lie went swiftly out of Eve's lips, the shock filling in the sisters and Harry, as Eve licked her lips.

Jennie didn't seem to notice. "Huh, okay." Y/N remained silent as Roselynn looked over. Rose was right; she did having something to do with it. But what? The way that Evelynn had licked her pink lips and looked away, Harry, who quickly left the room. Probably filled with the guilt of what had happened last night, both siblings avoiding the problem.

A habit they got from their own father, of course. That's why he was never home, leaving Jennie to fill in his shit. Roselynn sighed, Evelynn putting a glass onto the table where the girls were sitting at.

"Let me know, Y/N." The H/C girl stared at the blonde, before swiftly looking away.

Evelynn smirked slightly, knowing that both sisters had caught on, before walking away. Jennie glanced over.

"She never takes out the trash."

"The flies probably were pissing her off." Roselynn joked, reassuring their mother.

Y/N had ghosted the conversation out, as all the girl could think of, was that Evelynn hated the taste of chocolate.

"I'll go." Y/N had said, leaning against the doorway, watching as Evelynn did Grace's hair. "Good for you, I'll take you."

"That place has been shut down for a year," Grace commented, her nose scrunching. "You're pulling too hard."

"Am not." Evelynn murmured, tying Grace's locks with the hair tie into a ponytail.

"Are you ready?" Y/N glanced up, not realizing that Eve was talking to her. "Yeah, let's go."

Wearing converse and a pair of shorts, saying goodbye to their mother, who just nodded and told them to be back by eight.

"She never lets me go out like that." Evelynn snorted, pulling out a cigarette package, the eighteen-year-old breathing smoke as Y/N winced. "Probably because we're heading out with Gracelynn. Mom knows I can't control you."

Eve winced. "Gracie can't control me-" "No comment." Grace was busy looking at her phone, the GPS telling them where to go. "We have to walk, Mom isn't letting us drive- nor does she know where we're going." "Uh, yeah, she does. She was there for the convo." Eve nudged Grace, who just glanced up and glared. "Stop touching me like that- you'll knock me over." While the two of them continued to bicker like wild animals, Y/N looked over to the rest of the city.

People sometimes stared- recognizing the siblings usually with their infamous parents who were known for their success. Though, the Uppereast was filled with rich people who had their own goals. Y/N bit on her lip, shoving her hands into her pockets, glancing at the people who watched the twins bicker.

"It says right-" "Are you that idiotic? There- dumbass!"

"Guys, we don't' have to go. Why are we going anyway?" Y/N murmured, Eve, looking up and shrugging. "Why not? It's your birthday soon, and you seemed to enjoy the carnival."

"It was Andy's girlfriend's idea. Not mine." "And you got a recipe out of it."

"So?" Y/N winced, seeing as that the twin was not going to back down when Eve's blue eyes were filled with mischief. "We should just go back. If there's nothing there- then there is nothing there."

Evelynn shrugged, turning back around, leaving Y/N back to her own thoughts. _And if we find something?_ That thought bothered Y/N before they passed by Central Park, the gates open, allowing people to enter and leave. Though there was a red stain that people seem to ignore, the way that a crying child was whining about their dropped ice cream made a bit more sense. _But leave it there for people to step on? Gross._ Y/N thought, before leaning over and grasping Gracelynn's hand. "Whatcha doing that for?" Grace commented, looking over to her little sister- who's eyes seemed dimmer than usual.

"You okay?" "Yeah." Y/N murmured. "I heard yelling last night," Gracelynn said, Y/N glancing up. She didn't really want to talk about this, but with the way that Grace's eyes were filled with the desire for answers- she wasn't going back down. "Did something happen-" "Grace, knock it off." Eve snarled, the older twin glancing over- staring at the two of them with a look. Gracelynn shut up, her gaze confused before she shrugged it off. 

"Jeez, okay." After an hour of street walking, ignoring whispers, and camera flashes, the three began closer to the forest.

"Wasn't this the parking lot?" Y/N commented, ignoring the feeling of dread and anxiety in her stomach. 

"Yep..." Eve murmured, using her shoe to uncover the spot that had a yellow line to separate each place. "Recently planted too." Grace pointed out, the area covered with little shrubs that would grow into massive trees later on in life. Y/N frowned, before walking up to a gate that's locked seemed to be broken. 

"We're not the ones with this idea first." She murmured, the relief in her settling in. There wasn't anything to worry about. Her brother's comments were weird and unsettling- but people had done this before.

It wasn't like she was going to pass or something. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Eve commented, taking Y/N's wrist, signaling Grace to join. They began to walk in, seeing as the lights were still on and blinking. The place smelt of dirt and grass, a little bit of spoiled food, but it wasn't anything gross. "It looks depressing." Y/N had frowned, looming around. "What are we doing now?"

"Trying to find that vendor that gave you funnel cake. Where was he set up?" Eve had tried to remember, stopping in the middle on the fair, looking around, dust starting to settle into her eyes.

"Guys, is it just me, or am I getting a bad feeling? I'm no Rose- but." Touching Y/N's shoulder, Grace pointed over to a wall- covered in spray paint.

"Leave now." Y/N read out loud, Eve looking over as well. "Jeez, they really don't want people wandering around. Probably some kids." She stumbled to a vendor's spot, hopping over to search through the place.

"Hey! I think I found it." Eve called out as Y/N stared at the sign, her grip tightening on Grace. "I think we should leave." "We will just take a look," Eve responded, flipping open the book to gasp.

"Holy fuck, am I lucky! We actually found it, there's the recipe book. Hey, Y/N-" Eyes widening, pulling on Grace's arm, who looked over. "Why are you pulling so hard?" "Can't you see that?" Y/N whispered into her ear- the clown's monochrome body- and its claws about to pounce onto Evelynn-

"Eve, get out of there!" Y/N couldn't help but scream, watching as Eve looked up- eyes glazed- confused.

"What do you mean-" She nervously said- not realizing the looming shadow behind her. The girl turned around- not seeing anything.

"Y/N, what are you screaming about?" Grace had said, pulling away shocked. "Has something gotten into you?"

Y/N looked back to where the damn clown thing was- and it was gone. "No-no. I guess I- I just got scared. Can we please go? Something feels off." 

Evelynn frowned, taking the book and hopping over the booth. "Fine, but you owe me, I guess."

Y/N winced. "You were the one who dragged me along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎
> 
> part two of chapter 6- we discover that evelynn was the second announced daughter of the l/n family. therefore, a new pie recipe was made once y/n found about this fact.
> 
> thank you so much for 80 favorites ! as said before- this is the "new arc" not really ! this is just going to be diving more into reader discovering the cps. sorry if it seems a little old fashioned or rushed. this chapter's writing style seems a lot more like mine and im really proud of it ! escp the beginning. also, i might change perspectives or point of threes- not sure yet !
> 
> thanks for giving my a story a chance.
> 
> thank you for reading, see you later, lovely ! - izzy
> 
> 𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑡 💉 incomplete
> 
> 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡 💉 2274

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵.
> 
> Blood Hungry 2019-2020 © IzzuBizzu


End file.
